Carly's Adventure With Spock
by Emzor95
Summary: Carly, a lowly Ensign, is called up for Bridge duty, but that isn't the only strange thing to happen today...
1. Chapter 1

_**So this was just a little something that I made up for a friend in repayment for writing me a story **_**:D**

**_Thank you Carly-chan _****^_^**

* * *

'Ensign Tebbutt please report to the Bridge at 0800 hours to take the place of Lieutenant Uhura whilst she is on shore leave.'

'Yes commander.' Tebbutt replied with barely suppressed excitement, flipping the switch on her wall communicator to terminate the link.

Ensign Carly Tebbutt sat back down on her bed, she was ready to hyperventilate. Never had she been called up for bridge duty.

'0800 hours...' Carly muttered to herself. Her head suddenly jerked up when sudden realisation hit her. 'That's in an hour!'

Now for any normal human being (or anyone for that matter) this amount of time would not have been a problem. But for someone as slow as Carly (who is much slower than her friend Em) it was not.

Running around like a mad man (well, Carly's version of madman like rushing), the Ensign was ready and up on the Bridge just in time. What a miracle.

She quickly took her place at the communications console. Looking around the room she recognised all the senior bridge crew but only had eyes for one of them.

Mr. Spock.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew it would never happen. It was, however, nice to dream.

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the Vulcan sitting with excellent posture at his station. His nicely angled eyebrows caught her eye, as usual, and those beautifully shaped pointed ears...

Spock turned around abruptly and Carly quickly turned back to look at the screen in front of her, initiating a quick scan of the space surrounding them for transmissions of any type. Out of the corner of her eye Carly saw Spock turn away and return to his work and she breathed an internal sigh of relief. That had been close, too close.

It had been several months since Spock and Lieutenant Uhura had broken up and he seemed to have gotten over her. Well, from what she could read from his usually emotionless face.

Carly dismissed the thought, she really needed something else to think about...

* * *

It was now hours later and nothing what so ever had happened. Tebbutt turned some dials and pressed random buttons idly, trying to make it look like she was doing something worthwhile. Maybe bridge duty wasn't that interesting after all.

Without warning a red light began to pulsate insistently on the console. A flash of fear that she had pressed the wrong button passed through her mind and which was then easily dismissed as she traced the source of the incoming message.

With well practiced calm and confidence Carly said, 'Captain, there is an incoming message from the planets surface.'

'On screen.' Kirk replied.

'Captain Kirk. An emergency situation has been activated here in the city.' A distressed looking man that went by the name Ambassador Salbak said. His face partially covered by the mask he wore covering his mouth, making his pale blue eyes even more prevalent.

'And what might that be Ambassador?' Kirk replied.

The Ambassador swallowed hard. 'One of your Lieutenant's, Uhura I think her name is, has been injured by an unidentified life form. We request your assistance immediately.'

The Captain's face betrayed no emotion to the news, 'We're on our way. We have another officer on shore leave present there as well, Ensign Chekhov, I take it he is ok? '

'Quite. He is with your Lieutenant now.'

'Right, Kirk out.'

Carly terminated the connection and the whole Bridge turned their eyes to the Captain.

'Ok Spock, you're with me.' He said, already out of his seat.

'Captain may I suggest bringing a crewmen from linguistics?' He asked, looking ever so slightly in Carly's direction (an action she did not miss). 'Even though I myself may be skilled in many languages it may be prudent for the Ensign here to accompany us.'

Kirk nodded in agreement, 'You're right. Crewman, what is your name?' He asked, turning towards Carly.

Why were they asking her? People from linguistics normally didn't go on away missions.

'Ensign Carly Tebbutt, sir.' She replied in the most confident voice she could muster.

'And I'm assuming you have qualifications in numerous areas of linguistics, Ensign?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good, then your coming with us.'

Entering the transporter room Kirk, Spock and Tebbutt took their places on the transporter pads. Scotty was already at the control console and when Kirk spoke the word 'Energize' he moved the controls for the order to take effect.

The feeling of being transported was always strange to Carly, except this time something was different, she could even call it wrong. She felt herself begin to re-materialise in one spot and then start to de-materialised again, being pulled to somewhere new.

When the process had finally finished Carly looked around her. They seemed to be in some kind of white, high-tech cell that had a clear wall at the front and bore literally nothing in it except for herself and Spock. There was, however, no sign of the Captain.

Spock looked at Carly, 'Our signals must have been hijacked during transport.'

Carly nodded and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by someone outside of their prison.

'How very astute of you Mr. Spock.' The voice said, it had an indiscernible accent to it, 'You always were one for stating the obvious.'

'Who are you?' Spock asked. Even though his voice was emotionless there was still an edge to it.

The voice did not answer.

'Where is our Captain?' Spock tried again.

'You will find out all in good time, so for now just sit back and relax.' The voice replied with an insane sounding giggle.

Carly and Spock exchanged glances. This was not good at all. Oh so slightly Spock moved a small bit closer to Carly.

Kirk sat back in his chair, tied up and trying very hard to suppress the intense feeling of rage that now possessed him. These people had tricked them, there was no unidentified creature roaming around and Uhura was safe and well. His phaser and tricorder had been taken off him as soon as he had transported down and Spock and Ensign Tebbutt were gone. What these people wanted at the moment, however, was very unclear, but he intended to find out very soon or his name wasn't James Tiberius Kirk.

Ambassador Salbak entered the room once more, a look of content on his face, able to be seen even with his half mask on, 'Oh how we knew you were going to fall for our trap, Captain.'

'Yes ok, I know that already, so now tell me WHY.' Kirk said, yelling the last word and resisting the urge to get up and punch the man right in the face.

The Ambassador faulted a little as he registered what the expression on Kirk'a face meant 'Revenge.' He stated, 'Plain and simple.'

'What have we ever done to you?' Kirk asked confused.

'Oh Jim, how naive you can be sometimes. It's always me that has to point things out to you.' He paused briefly to add dramatic effect to the next words he spoke, 'It's because of YOU my crew and I are stuck here. Because of the destruction of Vulcan, a rip in the very fabric of space/time occurred, letting parts of our universe bleed through into yours.'

Kirk looked at him, puzzled. What was this lunatic on about?

'Don't you even recognise me?' There was a level of almost insane distress in the mans voice.

Kirk shook his head. 'Can't say that I do.'

Salbak then ripped off the mask that covered half of his face, pale blue eyes shining. What the mask revealed to Jim was not at all what he had been expecting.

The man himself was no Ambassador, and his name was not Salbak, it was Leonard McCoy.

An older and more savage version than that of the Chief Surgeon of the Enterprise. Like a mirror version.

Kirk sat, mouth agape. In shock his mouth started forming words, 'Bones...'

'Don't you "Bones" me, Jim.' He looked sternly at the younger version of a once friend from a mirror universe.

'Why is it our fault that it happened? Nero caused this problem, not us.' Kirk said, regaining his composure.

'But that's just it, you fool.' McCoy spat, 'It was the green-blooded, hobgoblin of another universe that failed to save Romulus in the first place and caused Nero to go mad with grief. Him going back in time was never meant to happen, thus creating this universe. The red matter that caused the black hole to open sent ripples through the entire universe and space/time which, as I've already said, caused cracks and what you would call a "mirror universe" of this one, to seep through.'

Kirk nodded 'So why not just take Spock and get your revenge?'

'Because I know how close you two are and it will hurt you to watch Spock and another innocent victim die. To be honest I've never really liked you, James Kirk and since the the James of my universe isn't here I'll just have to take my dislike out on you.' McCoy clicked his fingers and a view screen appeared on the wall in front of them showing the image of Spock and Ensign Tebbutt in a holding cell. 'Once I've finished with them then I'll get rid of you.'

Kirk was appalled but didn't let it show. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

The voice giggled insanely again and half stepped into the light, 'It's time to show myself Mr. Spock and Ms Tebbutt.'

Carly couldn't help but feel as if she'd heard the voice somewhere before.

Out into the light stepped the figure of Ensign Pavel Chekhov, a wicked look of nasty pleasure on his face.

'Mr. Chekhov, what is the meaning of all of this?' Spock asked.

Carly couldn't believe this, their own people had turned against them. She instinctively took a step closer to Spock.

'I'll explain it to you nice and simple so the Ensign here doesn't get confused and it doesn't take so long.' Chekov answered in his all too Russian accent and proceeded to launch into the same explanation that McCoy had just performed for Kirk. 'Now smile because you're on camera, both your Captain and Doctor McCoy are watching.' He then flicked a switch and a hole opened in the near by wall. 'Have a nice last few minutes of your lives!' He laughed maniacally again, waved and pressed a button on the way out.

Carly looked after him, shocked. 'What the hell...?' She thought.

Water started to gush from the hole in the wall.

'How long until this place fills up?' Carly asked, her voice was dead.

'Approximately 6 minutes at this current rate.' There was silence for a moment, 'I'm sorry for getting you into this Carly.'

Carly turned around to face Spock, she had not expected those words to come out of his mouth, let alone for him to call her by her first name.

'It's not your fault Spock...'

'Oh but it is.' He sighed, taking a step towards her, 'If I hadn't foolishly acted on my feelings for you in the first place then you wouldn't be here facing your death along side of me.'

Realisation dawned on her. So that was the reason behind her being asked to come.

Carly took a step forward to once and for all close the gap that was remaining between Spock and herself. 'I wouldn't have wanted you to die alone down here Spock' she said smiling and taking his hand, 'I wouldn't have had it any other way.'

He looked down at their interlocked hands and raised one of them. He then moved his hand to form the Vulcan salute and so she made her hand do the same. Vulcan's rarely touched unless it was necessary due to the physical nature of the way their telepathy worked, so she felt a great honor in what was taking part.

They lowered their hands but kept them joined and looked each other straight in the eyes. Carly felt as if she could stand there forever and look into the beautiful chocolate sea that were his eyes.

Momentarily she was aware of the water lapping around her thighs.

Had it really filled up that quickly? That thought, however, ceased to exist as Spock spoke gently 'Your eyes, Carly' he said, he knew what she was thinking of and was trying to take her mine off the present situation, 'A few days ago I observed them as being hazel, yesterday they were a blue-brown and today they are green. How very fascinating.' He gave a small smile and Carly felt herself melt inside. He softly touched her left cheek and she felt her skin burn hot in contrast to the cold of the water that had just reached her waist.

He pulled her closer and their lips met. It was only brief but it was enough to send shivers down Carly's spine. They parted only momentarily to look at each other. Spock's eyes told Carly everything he wanted to tell her and she communicated back the same way. Then with her free left hand she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his lips towards hers, initiating a passionate kiss.

The water was now at their necks and rapidly rising. The ceiling was not far overhead so the pair only had at least 2 minutes of air remaining.

They broke off their kiss at the last possible moment and kicked off the bottom of the cell to the air that lay above them. Their hands broke apart but both Spock and Carly kept eye contact.

'Why didn't you say anything before now?' Carly asked, desperately trying to keep her head above the water.

'I was not sure you felt the same way. The logical move was to wait until the situation arose that I could get close to you and ask you, as you would say in normal human vernacular...out.'

Carly laughed, 'Well there you go, at least we're on the same page now.' They lapsed into silence with only the sloshing of water in their ears.

30 seconds left until all air ceased to exist in the cell.

'I love you Spock.' Carly said, breaking the silence.

Spock half smiled once more, 'It is only logical to return these feelings and say that I too, Carly Tebbutt, love you.'

They both took one last breath just as the water lapped over their heads. 'What a horrible way to die', thought Carly. At least she wouldn't die alone.

They swam towards each other and Carly placed her hands on Spock's shoulders as he moved his hands to her face. They looked at each other one last time and then placed their lips together for one last final kiss with their last breathes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the positive reviews guys! You don't know how much they mean to me :)**

**On another note, I made some small changes to chapter one as of 8.10.13 so you'll probably had to go back and re-read that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

James Kirk watched on in both horror and confusion. Horror at the fact that his first officer...his best friend... was dying down in a cell along with a another innocent crew member and there was nothing he could do about it. Confusion because he hadn't known Spock had had such strong feelings for another member of the crew. Before he could stop himself a sound began to form in his throat that very quickly became a scream of anguish.

* * *

Spock felt Carly go limp in his arms, there was only a minute amount of time before he too blacked out from oxygen starvation. As the blackness began to tug at the edges of his vision and tried to overcome him, he saw a dark shape moving on the other side of the transparent wall in front of him. Before he could register what it was he lost consciousness.

* * *

Scotty had had a bad feeling when he had transported the Captain, Commander Spock and Ensign Tebbutt down to the surface. He had checked his instrumentation immediately afterwards but there was no indication to say that anything had gone wrong.

But somebody who knew the system well enough could cover their tracks...

'No' he thought, pushing the thought from his head, it just couldn't happen. Nonetheless he found himself calling through to the Bridge.

'Scott to Bridge'

'Bridge here' came, to Scotty's surprise, Lieutenant Uhura's prompt reply.

'What the blazes Lieutenant? I thought you were down on shore leave and you'd been hurt.'

'Nothing happened to me at all sir. Chekhov and I beamed back up to the Enterprise about five minutes ago, we're only just hearing about the report that I had obtained some kind of serious injury.'

Scotty was silent for a few moments while he digested this information. 'Can you try contacting the landing party?'

'Aye, sir. One moment please.' There was silence which was broken after a few moments later be the Lieutenants voice, 'Nothing sir, no one from the landing party is responding to our hails.'

Scotty's heart sank. He hated it when his gut feeling was right, which it always was. 'Lieutenant could you please ask Mr Chekhov to perform a sweep of the computer to detect any modifications to the transporter records.'

'Aye sir.'

* * *

Quickly making his way to the Bridge, Scotty all but burst his way through the turbo lift doors. 'Mr Chekhov, did you find anything in the system?'

'I have sir.' The lad answered, 'It appears that someone hijacked the transport and set the away team down on a different set of unknown coordinates. Our computer system was then accessed from down on the planets surface from approximately these coordinates on an un-inhabited part of the planet.' A set of numbers flashed up on the screen and the Ensign nodded towards them.

'What do you mean by "approximately"?' Scott questioned.

'Well sir, there is a complete transporter blackout across the entire area. This was the best I could do.' A brief flicker of annoyance crossed Chekhov's face and was quickly replaced with one of almost too much concern, 'Do you think they'll be alright Mr Scott?'

'I don't know lad.' Scott said, slightly put off by the amount of concern the boy had shown. He clapped him comfortingly on the shoulder and turned to face the rest of the Bridge crew. 'Right everyone. Something has happened to the landing party and I intend to find out what. So, as of right now, I'm putting a new party together and heading down to the planet...any volunteers?'

There was silence for a moment then a voice spoke up from the engineering console, 'I'd like to volunteer sir.'

Scotty turned around to face the owner of the voice who had spoken up. Not to his surprise it was Ensign Bocking, he'd always had a soft spot for the lass.

He shot her a smile only she could see, acknowledged her with a curt nod and moved on, 'Anyone else?'

'Me too Sir.' Lieutenant Uhura chirped.

'And me.' Chekhov added.

'Righty-o, lets get to the transporter room then.' Scotty said, standing. 'Mr Sulu, you have the Con.'

'Aye, sir.' Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu responded from the Helm.

On their way to the transporter room Doctor McCoy came hastily out from down an adjoining corridor, tricorder and medical kit slung over his shoulder. Before Scotty could open his mouth he was already speaking.

'Uhura told me all about the situation. I'm coming to help and that's final.'

'Bloody hell.' Scotty thought 'By the time at least three of the security officers join us it would be a full scale expedition.'

Rounding the corner to the transporter room, three security crewmen joined the group and Scott gave them orders to follow them after the first five of them had beamed down. He then began to issue orders to the transporter operator on duty. 'Set us down at these coordinates here' he said, tapping them out onto the screen in front of him, 'That should take us to the closest spot where the blackout ends.' He then walked over to take his place on the transporter pads with the others. 'After we land send the other three officers here down.'

'Aye sir.' The operator answered.

'Energize.' Scott commanded.

* * *

The landing party materialised on the planets surface, phasers at the ready.

The place to which they had been transported was lush, dense, emerald green forest. Uhura scanned the area with her tricorder, 'No humanoid life signs in the immediate vicinity, sir.'

The other half of the landing party materialised beside them.

'Sir, I think I can pinpoint the exact location of the Keptin, Commander Spock and the Ensign.' Chekhov chirped, 'They're 500 meters underground...zat way.' He finished, pointing.

Almost in unison every member of the landing party turned the heads in the direction the Ensign was pointing, to the left.

'Well' Scott sighed and took a step forward, 'We better get a wriggle on if we want to find them in one piece.' And with this he led the way towards the strange events that were soon to unfold.

'Never thought I'd end up trudging through a wet forest as part of my job.' McCoy muttered as they set off.

* * *

It had been surprisingly easy, almost too easy, to find the entrance to the base where the original landing party was being held captive.

'It looks like' Ensign Bocking said from her crouching position on the ground, pushing away dirt and leaves, 'The entrance is...here.' She grinned triumphantly. She cleared away more to reveal a key pad next to the door panel. 'And here is where we've reached our problem.'

'I kin fix zat.' Chekhov quickly chimed and leaned down to begin work.

The rest of the away team turned away to let Chekhov work and began to coordinate their next move.

'As soon as we get inside we'll split off into small groups. Johnson and Griffiths' Scott nodded at the two security officers, 'you're together. McCoy and Williams.' Another nod, 'Uhura and Bock-' Scott was broken off by a small cry of surprise to his right and he sharply turned to find its source. To his horror he found that Chekhov had Bocking strangled in a headlock and a phaser pushed right up against her temple.

'Pavel, what are you doing?!' She managed to gasp.

'You're all a bunch of Dubiinas, or, as you would say in your English, idiots.' He spat, 'Move back or she dies.'

Nobody moved.

Chekhov giggled, 'Well then, just to show you I'm serious.' He jerked his gun away from Bocking's temple and fired a shot straight into Ensign Williams' chest. At such close range the shot was fatal and Williams fell to the ground, smoke rising from his chest where the energy from the phaser had dealt him the fatal blow.

'Now' he said, 'Let us try this again. Move back or she dies.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the support and encouragement you guys have given me. A VERY special thanks to Maddie in particular who helped me A LOT (and I mean A LOT) with this chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

The landing party took a step back as horror engulfed their entireties.

'Get off me, Pavel!' Ensign Bocking growled as she struggled in Chekhov's surprisingly strong grip.

'Emily stop, or I vill blow your brains clean out of your head.' Chekhov replied with a barely suppressed snigger. 'Oh zis is fun,' he grinned menacingly.

'Ensign!' Scott barked. 'This is an offense punishable by Court Marshal, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?'

Chekhov shook his head, 'I'm performing my duty to the best of my ability, sir.'

'And what is this "duty" of yours, Chekhov?' McCoy interjected. 'To kill innocent people? You're a bright, young Ensign. Dammit man, you should know better!'

'NONE OF YOU ARE INNOCENT!' screamed Chekhov in sudden rage.

'And what have we done that is so damn horrible that drove you to this?' McCoy retorted, his face unchanging. His eyes remain locked on the enraged Ensign as he warily inched his hand towards the phaser in his belt.

'You're very existence,' Chekhov spat, then cried out in pain as Ensign Bocking's elbow connected with his ribs. She then thrust her heal downwards with as much force as she could muster right into her assailants foot. Another more agonizing yell of pain issued from Chekhov's throat, giving Bocking enough time to pull herself free. Chekhov, however, had come to his senses more quickly than the Ensign had anticipated and he lunged forward desperately and caught her wrist.

Pulling the girl back in, Chekhov jammed his phaser roughly underneath her jaw.

Security Officers Griffiths and Johnson leveled their phasers at the rouge Starfleet officer.

'One more move and she dies. Lower your veapons.' Chekhov announced. 'One more little stunt like that and you'll catch your death.' He whispered menacingly in Bocking's ear.

'My god man.' McCoy muttered.

'What is it exactly that you would like us to do now that you have Ensign Bocking here as hostage?' Scott said, with more than a hint of panic in his voice. It was quite clear that Scott's mask of calm was rupturing.

Chekhov's mood abruptly changed,'You know, I've alvays found it very amusing that people like you vould do nearly anything to get the people you are close to back...what fools you are. I vas always going to kill her.' He pushed the phaser even harder under Bocking's jaw and tightened his finger on the trigger.

McCoy was too slow to bring his phaser to target Chekhov properly and it sickened him to hear the sound of the phaser being fired to snuff out the poor Ensign's life. But the bolt of energy had not come from Chekhov's phaser. It had come from Scott's.

Chekhov hit the ground hard, his phaser jerking upwards and firing as he fell. Ensign Bocking tumbled forward and Scott rushed towards her.

He folded her into his embrace and they hugged for a fraction longer than what was socially deemed acceptable.

'Are you alright, lass?' he spoke finally, pulling her from him and placing both hands on her face to inspect her. She was visibly shaken. He lowered his hands to her back.

'I'm fine, Scotty,' Emily replied, a weak smile on her lips. 'Good shot,' she looked to Chekhov, lying motionless. She turned back to Scotty and became very aware of his eyes on her, filled with worry and fear of the worst outcome. His hands on the small of her back locked her in place, and her palms lay upon his chest feeling the drum of his erratic heart.

McCoy cleared his throat loudly, and the pair suddenly divided, conscious about their display.

'Well,' McCoy's eyes searched the sky with the same stern gaze. 'This is sufficiently awkward.'

Uhura suppressed a grin, 'Come on guys, we have to keep moving.'

'Right,' McCoy responded, all too enthusiastically. He turns, 'Let's have a look at Mr Insane Russian over here.' He made his way over to the immobile form of Chekhov and knelt down beside him, checking his pulse. 'Well, he's not dead.' He announces – a more optimistic clarification compared to his usual blunt and stating-the-obvious informative response of: 'He's dead, Jim'.

'Obviously. You think I'd 'ave it set to kill?' Scott replied, bewildered. 'He's too bloody good a tactical officer to let go.' He added quietly.

'Well Chekhov's phaser certainly was. He'll be out for at least half an hour, I suggest we transport him back up to the ship.'

Scott nodded and pulled out his communicator, 'Scott to Enterprise.'

'Enterprise here, sir.'

'Lock onto Mr Chekhov's co-ordinates and beam him straight to the Brig.'

'Aye, sir.'

McCoy stepped back and watched Chekhov dematerialise, leaving an empty patch of ground where he had once lay. He then turned and made his way over to Emily and upon reaching her, took out his tricorder and began scanning.

'Leonard, I'm fine,' she rolled her eyes, reaching out in an attempt to cease the Doctor's scans.

'Well we need to be absolutely sure of that, don't we?' he responded sternly.

'Hey,' Uhura called from over near the hatch. 'Chekhov actually ended up opening the entrance way.'

'Are you quite done there, Doctor McCoy?' Scott queried, 'We still have the Captain, Commander Spock and Ensign Tebbutt to find.'

'Yes I'm done.' McCoy replied, pursing his lips in frustration as he slung his tricorder back over his shoulder. 'Let's go get the bastards.'

Each member of the search party glanced over at him, sharing the same quizzical look.

'The people that took them,' he clarified, defending himself.

They turned and marched through the entrance in single file, Uhura in the lead and McCoy taking up the rear.

'Morons for being taken,' McCoy added to himself, rolling his eyes as he stepped into the dark abyss behind the others. 'Dammit, Jim.'

* * *

Once inside, the landing party split off into teams of two: Uhura and Bocking, Scott and Griffiths, McCoy and Johnson. Each pair roamed the premises in search of their comrades.

It had seemed a little too easy to infiltrate their way so deep into the base which looked oddly familiar, and both Uhura and Bocking were on edge. The corridor they were now traversed was almost in total darkness, the only change being a single crack of light that streamed through a half open doorway, and illuminated a portion of the cabin.

They cautiously made their way through the doorway. The sight they entered was not what they had expected, and it took them a moment to absorb what they saw. In front of them was a cell, very much alike to the Brig aboard the Enterprise, but what lay inside it surprised them further. The cell was full of water that engulfed the figures of both Commander Spock and Ensign Carly Tebbutt.

Both stood, mouths agape.

'Oh my god...' Bocking murmured.

Uhura was the first to act, as she quickly ran forward and activated the control to drain the water from the cell. When it was half empty she twisted another switch and let the remainder flood forward as the clear wall vanished. Spock, remarkably, was still breathing, coughing and spluttering sporadically, his chest rising and falling but his eyes remained shut. The same could not, however, be said for Ensign Tebbutt.

Emily rushed over and tipped Tebbutt's head to the side, draining all the water from her lungs. She began CPR on the Ensign while Uhura attempted to wake Spock.

'Spock,' she cried desperately as she shook him to his senses. 'Spock, wake up!' A small moan issued from the Vulcan's lips and his eyes fluttered open. 'Spock, thank god, you're ok!'

Without warning Spock sat up, his face a light shade of green. 'Carly,' he croaked, 'Where's Carly?'

'She's... here,' Bocking puffed between compressions. 'What are you-'

Spock pushed her hand urgently out of the way and commenced CPR himself. '1...2...3...' He breathed, then bent over Tebbutt's head, pinched her nose and pushed his mouth against hers, forcing air into her lungs.

1...2...3...

He forced more air into Carly's immobile lungs.

1...2...3...

Spock continued desperately to resuscitate the Ensign for a solid ten minutes.

'Commander.'

It is Uhura. 'Commander, you have to stop.'

Spock shook his head and continued.

'Spock...'

'I can't let her die!' Spock exclaimed angrily as he continued his efforts.

He felt a hand take hold of his wrist. 'Let her go, Spock... she's gone,' Bocking spoke softly.

Slowly, Spock looked up and found himself staring directly into the Ensign's eyes, which brimmed with tears but remained firm. He then turned to Uhura and found she had the same unyielding gaze.

He slumped back, defeated, fighting to control the emotions that he always held at bay. An overwhelming sense of grief and anger welled inside of him and building into a tsunami that threatened to engulf his entire being. He clenched his fists.

A single tear slid down Spock's face as the Ensign's words echoed inside his head: 'Let her go, Spock... she's gone.'


End file.
